The Amazing black recluse 1
by kevvygomez
Summary: This story gives insight on the character Devin Bruchard Junior, He is outcast who grew up in Brooklyn New York. But one field trip changed his life for him to become a destined superhero. I Hope you Like this story, I worked so hard on this.


(The Amazing Black recluse comic)  
by  
kevin gomez-johnson

"And Good morning Sunny side Brooklyn, Where everything is new in new york!"

"It's seven o'clock a.m? I hate my life." As sixteen year old devin bruchard junior turns of his alarm clock. "Ugh, I hate school, but im on top of my class this tenth grade year, This shouldn't affect me at all." He goes to the mirror in a slouchy way, all you can see in the mirror is a scrawny, short fade hair cut, brown skinned and brown eyed teenager look at in the mirror. He is displeased the way he looks and actually is a self-conscious person. As he brushes his teeth in the shower, His mom calls his name for breakfast. He Turns of the water and dry himself off, he puts on his fresh pair of new DC black skater shoes, black skinny jeans, a dark faded out shirt and a black hoodie on before leaving his bathroom.

"Devin Bruchard Junior! I said Get your behind down these stairs right now!"

Devin responds, "In a Sec Mom!"

He rushes Down stairs To eat Sunny side up eggs, grits and bacon.

"Honey, Here's lunch for today's field Trip at biocorp" she say's happily.

"Thanks Mom, Did you make your famous BLT sandwich?" He said in a questionable manner.

"Yes, I did Honey." She said in a happy manner.

As Devin finishes his plate, He picks up his skateboard and kisses his mom goodbye. His Mom Cheryl Bruchard is a women who works for S.H.E.I.L.D as a Agent, she's Short, has a lighter skinned tone then devin, she has brown eyes and a beautiful smile with long and curly hair.

As he skateboards to his bus stop, He see's the girl of his dreams. Yasmin McGee, She was quiet the looker, She had brown curly hair with a nice brownish skin tone, pearly white teeth and a nice personality, He was deeply in love with her since the second grade. He knew her ever since and were good friends, she was a photographer at corral greens high school in Manhattan, the same school devin goes to where he is praised in his science community in advance mechanics class.

"Hi devin, Nice to see you outta bed and up and early for our feild trip at biocorp" she said in a explosive excited manner. Devin wasn't a big fan in bio-genetics, but he knew a thing or two.

"Yeah yasmine, Im pretty Psyched about it too" he said in a buzzkilington manner.

As the bus comes, They walk on the bus and see the neighborhood Bullies named the skullies, Chad mcterin was the group leader. He always had a grudge on Devin because in the kindergarten, Devin had snitched on chad because he stole his applesauce. Chad was Irish with blonde hair and green eyes, with a gray skull shirt and gray skinny jeans with rugged bottom teeth and a skullie at the top. As soon as he seen the two walk on the bus, him and his crew sat in the back of them and he started to flirt with yasmine.

"Well, Hello beautiful." chad said in creepy manner.

"Chad, I told you for the last time, I will never Date you. ever" As she rolled her eyes and turned her attention toward Devin.

"Hey Maxipad, What you doing tonight. Studying for the nerd Olympics" As chad and his Crew begin to laugh and chuckle.

"No, But, Hey let's get real, at least my IQ level isn't a 1" Devin say's in a comical way. The whole bus starts to laugh even the bus driver. Chad starts to Get angry and gets off the nearest bus stop.

"You think that's funny you little bitch, I'll see you right after school. Chump." Chad and his crew marches off the bus. Devin and Yasmine are still laughing at his joke.

"See devin, this is why I like you, Your funny and smart." Yasmine says while trying to gasp air.

"Aww geez Yasmine, You just made me blush" devin says while holding his Stomach.

As the bus arrives at corral green high school. The high school busses are already loading with students. Devin and Yasmine mange to run to the busses and catch the bus to biocorp. Devin spots a seat and Sit by himself while Yasmine is pulled by a frenzy of her friends. Devin takes out his Ipod and falls asleep. As they arrive in new york city. Biocorp is one of the biggest skyscrapers of New york city. As Yasmine thumps him on his head with a news paper, he wakes up. They walk of the bus, with Devin holding his skateboard and yasmine holding her camera.

"Wow devin, Can't you believe it, Where in Biocorp. The biggest corperation in the world, Helping find new cures and New technology" Yasmine says excitely while taking a picture.

"Yeah, This is something else" He says while looking around. As the reach the second floor on a escalator, theres a man standing in a Labcoat. It is the scientist doctor solomon richards, He is the head scientist and oneof the founders of biocorp. He has Black hair and a black gotee, He's also wearing Glasses and has somewhat of a british accent.

"Welcome to Biocorp" Says doctor solomon with a big smile on his face. The class and docotor solomon walk to the biocorp labs.

"The people at Biocorp, deal with alot of diseases and we make alot of cures for people. We made alot of progress over the years but, We have found things in insects that can cure mankind for all we know" as doctor solomon explains biocorp.

"As oscorp is a our parent company, they have given us some of there Logical ideas, even some dealing with insects, as my understanding. arachnid's are quite fascinating. really fascinating, We made our own species of arachnid,_nigrum inclusus araneae _or just simply the black recluse spider, But we our keeping it in our hands for now. And keeping it out of the eyes ofthe public"

As doctor solomon Continue his speech about his New species. Devin has always Shown Somewhat interest in spiders. He has counted the ones in his room countless of times. As Doctor solomon takes the class to the genetics room, Devin see's a red door that Say's "New species." As curious as that sounds, Devin ditches the group and Goes to the door. as soon as he opens it, It shuts and automatically looks. The lights turn on. and He see's a Room Full of spiders and lab equipment. There's over forty-thousand species of spiders, and He see's The "New" species in a glass container. The spiders are a Redish-black color. They are common house spiders that jump to amazing to amazing distant in the container. But Devin doesn't realize that one has escaped it habitat. Devin goes over to the laptop and Searches "New Species" The black and reddish spider crawls on his left hand. He looks down real quick, and is horrified. he jumps back, the spider reacts and bite him on his hand and jumps down, crawling away. Devin looks at his hand and the spider bite. It's just a little dot. He gets over the bite and just looks at the laptop. The new species name is "Black recluse spider". He does more research on it, and it's combined with over 40 different spider's into 10 genetically engineered super-spiders. He exited out, and Left the room looking at his hand.

As he went out, the class was divided into Search groups to look for Devin. Yasmine texted him asking where did he run off to. He said to the bathroom. But, He left the biocorp building and went straight home.

As he took the bus he realized he wasn't feeling to well.

"Oh god, This spider bite just gave me a headache of my life." Devin says while he's in pain.

He gets of the bus and skateboards home. As soon As he gets home, He unlocks the door. As soon as he tried to open it, the whole door just rips and He's just in total shock.

"Oh my god, what just happened." as He's holding the whole ripped door in his hand. His mom comes down immediately.

"Devin, What the hell you just do to the door?" His mom says to him in a confused manner.

"The door Bolts were rusty, so, it just came off" Devin says with his eyes bolding out of his head.

"Well, that door was old anyways. Just try to put it back the way it was, okay dear" as his mom says in her robe and mug of coffee.

"Yes Mom, I will" He Puts the door the way it should be, but he realizes now that the door knob is stuck to his hand. He aggressively pulls his hand back and falls back first on the floor.

He runs up stair to his room, where he gently opens his door. He goes straight to sleep because of the freak accident.

The next morning, he wakes up thinking that it was all a dream. He goes to the bathroom shirtless. The half awake Devin wakes up in the moment of surprise when He isn't a scrawny Devin. He is muscular and lean than before. He very shocked of what the spider did to him. He was Amazed.

"Wow, I don't know what doctor solomon Did to the spider but it sure as hell did the job" Devin says While smiling and flexing in the mirror. He Goes down stair to pick up his lunch and Go to the bus stop. As he's riding his skateboard down the alley, He see's chad and his crew.

"Look what we got here boys, little boy Devin. what your mom ain't here to save you." Chad says mockingly.

Devin is nervous and scared, The gang of boys gang up on him.

"Look Guys, I don't want any trouble from a bunch of dumb ignorant neanderthals, So, bye." Devin Hits chad with his skateboard in his stomach in the alley.

"GET HIM!" chad Screams while holding his stomach, As Devin runs down the alley, He meets a dead end to the alley. Chad and his boys surround him. Chad pulls out a brand new Pocket knife.

"Well, Looks like you made a horrible mistake Devin boy, and now you'll have to pay for it" chad says in the mist of his psychotic voice. all of a sudden, Devin's vision gets slowed down, like time around him just seemed to collapse. His color starts to fade a dark tint and chad's body is red, so red that Devin can feel his warmth from a mile away. his hearing is sharper, His sense's are sharper.

Chad swings his knife at Devin, Devin blocks his move and comes back up. chad's crew is in shock.

"What the?" Chad is confused.

Devin is in utter shock, in his mind, Devin is focused on chad's body warmth and movement. Devin puts up his fighting stance.

"Lets do this" Devin says with a confidence has never experienced in his life.

Chad Charges at Devin, he dodges all of his attacks in a blank of an eye. chad is exhausted but Devin is just getting warmed up. Devin punches Chad so hard that he flies ten feet back. Chad face Turns red and he holds his stomach. The skullies look at Devin and then look at chad and they all flee. Chad runs of and flees from the area. Devin is amazed with his new abilities. He looks at the wall near him and he jumps to it. He can jump twenty feet higher than the average human. He Realizes that he can climbs surfaces like a spider, and is amazed. He goes to school that morning and he arrives late. He does after school detention the whole day. After school, His mom texted him to meet her at a cafe around the school area. He walks through an alley, and he see's a lady on the ground covered in a pool of blood. He runs over to turn her over, and when he turns her over, His whole world just collapses into a hell that no one is to escape.

"MOM!" Devin Screams in a unbearable Pain.

As devin is wearing his black hoodie and Holding his Blood covered mom, She looks at him and Smiles, Her words are faint. The pain that devin is feeling is a pain that feels like Satan has gotten a grasp of him and smoshed him between a rock and fire.

"Devin, I just wanted to let you know...I love you. and You'll always be my son. No matter what" She said faintly.

"Mom, Don't go Just...Just Stay for alittle While...Stay with me...HELP! Someone, OH GOD, PLEASE SOMEONE CALL THE PARAMEDICS!" Devin Screaming in agonizing pain.

As devin looks up, He see's a Person on the rooftop in a red Ninja uniform. He looks in anger and fustration at the stranger, and in the blank of an eye the stranger was gone.

As soon as devin's arrives to the hospital with his mom, He sitting out in the loby. With tear filled eyes. His dad comes in his military uniform. His dad was a musclar military man, He has dark ceasar cut, with a brute chin and brown eyes. Devin runs to his dad and hugs Him.

"Dad, i don't know what happened...I just...I...I...I just saw her laying there." Devin explains while sobbing.

"Son, its okay. Are you alright" devin's dad said calmly.

"Yeah Dad, no one harmed me" devin said while Sniffing and Huffing.

The doctor came out to devin and his dad, and Shook his dads hand.

"How is my wife, is she okay. She's going to live?" Devin's dad said in a eerie voice.

The doctor looked in sadness.

"Mr bruchard, Your wife wound was to great to stitch. we tried major blood transfusions but...they failed...I'm sorry for your loss" at that point, Devin just lost it completely. That night they went home. Devin ran up to his room, and Punched his walls many times, making seven huge holes in his walls. He knocked his bookshelf down until a mysterious CD Fell on his floor. He wiped his red eyes and his stuffy red nose. He went to his desktop and put the CD in.

The CD had S.H.E.I.L.D Information by his mom anda video message. He clicked the video message File and It popped up:

"To whom this may ever concern, I'm agent Cheryl Bruchard at S.H.E.I.L.D Headquarters. 11 months prior to the japan trip. Me and my agents have found the red dragon clan and we were close to bringing the whole organization down prior to three years of planning and finding out the information that was being held against S.H.E.I.L.D and nick furry to bring the organization down. We have failed our orders and one of our main suspects has escaped from us...we our unknown when our fates will come in our day, Thank you for reading this very important message"

Devin goes through more files, He finds a Mysterious file named "Biocorp New species Project."

"This seems very interesting." Devin mutters while drinking his coffee.

He opens the file to see the forty species the spider has been combined with.

"Wow, Achaearanea tepidariorum, Ephebopus murinus, Palystes castaneus, I mean, I Probably have a hard exoskeleton now. I want to read more" as Devin is slowly getting into the science of the spider orgy.

He comes across a test subject file that contained prisoners from rikers island, Who Biocorp tested but died from the Venom from the spider bite, Devin is in complete shock that he's probably the first person to survive and actually gain possessive abilities from the spiders, Lucky, None of the prisoners gained his ability. The next morning, Devin is off of school. So as he's walking around his neighborhood, He see's a old Asian man, with aging skin and gray hair. Devin has seen him in the pass, everyday. He was always on his porch drinking some tea and trimming his cherry blossom bonsai tree.

As Devin is walking, The Asian man stands up and waves to Devin, He waves back and say's good morning.

"Good morning Mister...Uh, I don't know your name." Devin screams in a questionable manner.

"Ohayou gozaimasu to you too, and my name is konashi hiroko, and your name is?" He screams Back.

Devin walks up to his porch and tells him his name. "konnichiwa, devin-san. Nice to finally meet you." Konashi Bows down, Devin is usually with the handshake, but he also bows down with Konashi.

"Do you want to come and sit down Devin-san, And drink some green leaf pure tea" Konashi said in a pleasing tone.

"Sure why not." Devin also replied back.

As they sit down on a edo period type porch, Devin picks up the little white cup sitting on a brown coaster. Konashi sits down and drinks his tea with Devin.

"So Devin-san, what do you do in school?" Konashi ask him while sipping on the hot tea, Devin puts down his little white cup.

"Well, Basically, Im an outcast. Well...not really. I just keep to myself most of the time. I just lost a loved one last night." Devin explained to him with his head down.

Konashi puts down his white cup and puts his hands on Devin's shoulder.

"I Know how it is to lose someone you love, I truly do." Konashi said softly.

"But, The other day...I gained these incredible abilities...It's like before, I was just a skinny black loner from Brooklyn, New york. It feels like im a new me." Devin spoke feeling lonely but confident.

"What new abilities Devin-san" Konashi said with suspicion.

"Well, I can tell When someone is about to Attack me or a Danger is in my sight, Because, my sight gets slower." Devin said.

Devin felt a danger and his spider-sense kicked in at that moment, He blocked the object as a swift spider caught its prey, as soon as he knew what was going on, It was konashi With his broom smiling with Devin holding the broom with two hands in a criss-cross applesauce stance on the ground.

"What the hell was that for" Devin outrageously spoke.

Konashi took his broom and placed his hand on Devin's Shoulder.

"I have to show you something Devin san." Konashi said. Konashi invited Devin in his house, Devin saw the Edo-period styled house with old Japanese antique's and a Military styled Konashi in the late ninteen-forty's. They went to the basement of konashi's house, Devin thought konashi was a Neighborhood creep and thought he was going to be killed or struck down by konashi, but his spider-sense wasn't going off. Devin was in a world full of amazement. He was in a Basement dojo, with the soft mats on the ground, Samurai swords, Nunchucks, Wing chun dummy and a Punching bag.

"Whoa, This...is...Awesome" Devin said with excitement.

"I had this for over fourty-years, I Did a lot of martial arts back then. My family was part of a Secret Ninja Society. We had to run from a lot of the enemy clan. We we're always on the run...But we we're the most respected and bung honor under the rising sun. You have a gift, But a wise one would train his gift. Do you want to train under my wing." Konashi said.

Devin thought about it, He really wanted to train. To control his abilities, To earn honor by being a hero to the city of new york. He thought about the tragic things that happened in his household and new york, Like the skrulls attacking new york, or what happened to his mom. He wanted to change his life around.

"Yes, I want to train under your wing. Master konashi.." As Devin bowed in a respectable manner.

"Welcome to the black dragon clan my student." As Master konashi bowed to Devin.

As a month passed, Devin has already learned rigorous Training in ninjitsu, Muay thai, All of Japanese sword fighting, Training in krav manga, Karate, Boxing. He's even got his Spider-sense's under control. As Devin in a black sleeveless gi is meditating, Master konashi is tells Devin to put a blindfold on.

"What is this for?" Devin said confusingly.

"Just put it on." Konashi Said.

Devin puts it on as he is told to do so. He stands up also.

"Put up your muay thai stance." Konashi Said.

Devin puts up his stance with his blindfold on.

"Now, Us ninja's Used to do this back in the dark Forrest in japan for training, I want you to focus all of your inner-energy on me." Konashi Explains.

Devin in his hard earned mind is trying to, but, he doesn't know why.

"What is this for master?" Devin said confusingly.

"As a Ninja, You have to be able to see in the dark, and our inner ki or energy, our sense's is enhanced. You can see everything. Just relax." Konashi Said.

Devin relaxed, all of a sudden, His vision went dark, Everything got enhanced, His hearing, His smell, His feeling, everything. Everything was white, Even Master konashi.

"I...I can...I Can really see in the dark. You're all White. just your figure, It's all white." Devin said.

"It's like a radar, We use it to detect our enemy's. We are the only known clan to use it." Konashi said.

"I'll Call it...Spider Radar. I can track people, and use it in my Training more often." Devin said.

"Well, It's getting late for you Devin-san. You have to head home." Konashi said.

Devin packed all of his stuff up and Headed up stairs to go home, He picked up his old rigged skateboard. He rode it home which was just a couple doors down from where he lived. As soon as he opened the door, he saw his dad on the couch sleeping with the T.V on. He went to turn the T.V. off, He saw a Bottle of jack and a Picture of his mom. His dad was covered with cheese puffs and liquor stains in his white T-shirt. He picked up his dad and carried him to bed. He put him to bed and tucked him to sleep. Devin went to his room. He thought of crazy idea of being superhero. But, that Thought turned serious. He grabbed his skin-tight Surfer suit and made that into a design. But all of the drawn out design's he didn't like. But he drew one that was perfect. His web shooter design was in shape. Red LED light to tell him he was running out of web fluid with the Rotating cartridge chamber, The web shooters Had a Three settings: Line webs, Web blast, or Spider web. The web shooter was Developed and to top it off, It was metallic black.

"These wrist web shooter's Seem's good, The Liquid metal alloy from the mercury went into my homemade adhesive softener from the super-glue, which causes the "Web" To Dry on wall contact" Devin said.

He went to the Basement of his house to shoot the webs, You can hear a thwip sound through out the house. When the first web came out, He's finally Done it. He's made his Turning point in life. He pulled on the web, It was stronger than he was. That day, he went to new york city, He went to Oscorp's Highest Point of the building. He was amazed at New yorks skyline. He Goes to the edge, and he is scared out his mind. even Though the web is Strong and durable, He is still cautious. with his Black hoodie in the breeze, He puts on his hood. He looks around.

"Well, I have to take one for the team." Devin said Softly.

Devin takes his Leap of faith of the building and into New yorks Gravity pull, He is screaming like a little girl, He presses on the trigger of his web shooter and he swings.

"OH MY GOD! YEAH!" Devin said with a Outburst scream of Terror.

He swings all over new yorks Back alleys. He swings down on the ally floor. He walks away like nothing just happened. He goes home and starts his costume design. He is Hoodie is modified into the costume. His hoodie has a red spider on the front and a red hour glass on the back. His mask is all black and has a reflective yellow sun glasses. The wet suit is under his hoodie and the hoodie is sown on his wet suit.

"Wow, This costume is pretty bad ass for a sixteen year old." Devin said comically.

Devin that Night, Went out to do some vigilante work. As he was swinging towards Forrest green, His spider-sense's kicked into action as he herd a near by lady being mugged. He swung on to the nearest roof to check the action out.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY LADY!" The mugger said aggressively Shaking her with a Gun pulled out pointed at her.

"PLEASE, THIS IS ALL I HAVE. I HAVE A FAMILY" The lady said while screaming with a fear-filled voice.

A Masked Devin Jumped down from the roof, and Startles the mugger and the lady.

"The lady said stop" Devin said in his nitty gritty voice.

The mugger looks confused, Like, its His first time seeing a masked vigilante.

"What the...? Who are you suppose to be freak? Halloween's over, Just like your life" The mugger said angrily while he drew his gun quickly. Devin quick fired at the mugger gun with his web shooter. The gun was filled with sticky ick. The mugger got scared so he tried to run away, But Devin web shot him with his web blast and the mugger was stuck on the near by brick wall. Devin picks up all the ladies stuff and kindly hands it to her.

"Hear you go, ma'am" Masked Devin in said.

"Thank You, Hey, are you part of the x-man or do you work with the avengers? Because you look almost similar to spider-man." The lady said.

"No...I'm just a lone spider." Devin said with a gritty tone.

Before Devin web swing's the lady stops him.

"WAIT! What should I call you if I ever need you again." The lady said kindly.

Devin put some thought into the name, Even though he never thought of one.

"The black Recluse." As he nods his head.

He swings of into the night and the lady screams saying thank you all over the new york alley. He swings over to his house. He takes of his costume and puts it in the attic. He feels very good about what he did. The next morning he wakes up for school. He turns on the T.V. as he turns it on, He hears on the news "Who is The amazing black recluse?" He spits out his coffee.

"This is so unreal right now." He muttered to himself softly.

He quickly runs over to To master konashi's house to tell him who he really is.

"Master konashi, I need to tell you more about my abilities..." He said.

"I Have something too, I need to confess Devin-san." Master konashi said...

(To be continued...)


End file.
